Sparks Fly I and II
by pacejunkie
Summary: submission for the Lost Forum Chana Fanfic challenge. Charlie, Ana, a kiss and a gun. Story and sequel. Completed.


Title: Sparks Fly (Charlie/Ana)

Rating: T

Status: Completed

Summary: submission for the Lost Forum Chana Fanfic challenge. Charlie, Ana, a kiss and a gun. Story and sequel. Completed.

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: I don't own Lost. I don't own Lost. I don't own Lost.

**Chapter One**

You can do this, thought Ana, just swallow your pride, go up and ask him. Make it quick and painless, like ripping off a band aid.

Ana was standing next to the public water basin, just a few steps away from Charlie's tent. She was dreading this, so she hesitated. Earlier that day, Sayid had come to her saying he needed that gun back, the one that Charlie had given him on the hike. The truth was she no longer had it. She had given it to Jack for protection when he went out into the jungle to "cross the line" as he put it. She figured he needed it more than she did. Now she had to explain to Sayid that the one they didn't trust with information about their balloon mission was the one she had just given over their only weapon to. To make up for it, Ana promised Sayid she could scrounge up another gun for him. The first person she naturally thought to go to was Sawyer.

That had been a major mistake. All it earned her was a snappy new nickname, "Miranda". Oh, and precious moments of her life that she would never get back. He practically laughed her off the beach. Still, she considered herself lucky. At least he didn't mention the Shannon incident.

So with that avenue closed to her, Ana was at a loss. Then she thought back to how Sayid had acquired the gun in the first place. She was the one who spotted it on Mr. Rockstar, concealed in the back of his pants. He even made some smartass remark about her looking at his behind. First he made a show of giving it to her, then reneged and handed it to Sayid. But looking back on it, Ana realized, it seemed he gave it over all too easily. Despite his obvious attitude, he put up no resistance at all which told Ana there were likely more where that came from. The fact that he since hadn't asked for it back either only confirmed it in her mind.

Now, as Ana stood about to approach Charlie she thought to herself, be prepared. You thought Sawyer teased you mercilessly, just wait. Still though, as mean spirited as Charlie could be, she found that she hadn't stopped thinking of him since their trek into the jungle. He had an air about him that was more bravado than real confidence, but he intrigued her. She couldn't help but believe she'd have better success with him.

She took a deep breath and approached his tent. He was sitting outside the entrance strumming his omnipresent guitar. She listened for a moment before speaking, "Hey Charlie" said Ana.

Charlie stopped strumming and looked up at the intrusion. Then he smiled and responded, "Ana. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ana sat down next to the guitarist so as not to be heard by everyone around them on the beach. She leaned in close and spoke softly, "You know that gun you had? Do you have any more?"

Charlie looked over his shoulder in an exaggerated manner, then leaned in to Ana and whispered conspiratorially, clearly mocking her actions, "Why?" he asked.

Ana pulled back and raised her tone slightly, not willing to play along, "Because I need another one" she said simply.

"What happened to mine?" Charlie asked.

"I gave it to Jack" answered Ana.

Charlie nodded. He had heard that Jack and Kate had gone off to offer a trade of Henry for Walt so he accepted her answer without need for explanation. But he wasn't ready to give in so easily, and he still had questions.

"Why don't you ask Sawyer?" wondered Charlie, "Isn't he the new sheriff in town?"

Ana frowned. When she didn't answer, Charlie surmised the truth on his own. He smiled. "Oh. So he told you to piss off did he? And you thought I'd be a softer touch. But I didn't give you the gun the first time. What makes you think I'd give you one now?"

"Look," said Ana "if it makes you feel better it's not for me. Sayid asked me for it back and I told him I'd get him another one. You'd be doing your friend a favour." This was turning out to be harder than she thought.

Charlie still wasn't finished with her. Casually, he picked up his guitar and started strumming again as if he had forgotten she was still there. Ana waited. Finally, between chords he asked, "What makes you think I've got another one?"

Ana was prepared for this question and her answer came readily. "Because you never asked for the first one back" she said, trying not to show her impatience over this game Charlie was playing.

He must have sensed anyway that she was at her limit, so he finally relented, but not without one final hoop for her to jump through. "Okay" said Charlie "But not here. Not now. Meet me tonight after sunset, in the jungle there behind your tent about twenty paces in. I'll be waiting."

Charlie went back to playing his instrument and Ana knew the conversation was over. She retreated and awaited the coming of the night, satisfied with herself that she appeared to have succeeded.

**Chapter Two**

When sunset came Ana started off, counting her footsteps into the jungle silently making a beeline from the back of her tent. He just wants to play it safe, she told herself, I'll just get the gun and be out of there within five minutes and this will all have been worth it.

When she reached twenty paces she looked ahead of her and there was Charlie, sitting cross-legged on the ground, fixated on his own hands. He was holding a 9mm pistol and was attempting to draw and spin it around his finger, like a cowboy in an old western. He didn't even look up when she approached. Ana thought he exuded attitude laced with boredom.

She stood with her hands on her hips and waited for him to notice her. "Ahem" she said.

Charlie slowly looked up, a smirk creeping across his face. "'Ello luv" he replied, in a ridiculous Cockney.

Ana knelt down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "Well" she said, "Are you gonna give it to me?"

Charlie held up the gun in his right hand and pretended as if he were noticing it for the first time, "What this?" he asked innocently, "Oh yeah, here", offering up the weapon to her, as if it was the last thing he cared about.

Ana reached out to take it. Just then Charlie pulled it back as though he just remembered something important.

"But wait," he said, appearing to consider to himself, "Why should I give you this one, when I never got my other one back? My mum taught me to always return what you borrow." Charlie shook his head in mock disappointment while in his hand he kept the gun raised out of Ana's reach.

Ana rolled her eyes. "Right now your precious gun is protecting Jack and Kate. You give me this one and Sayid will use it to protect the rest of us."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, appearing to be satisfied with her explanation. "Okay" he said and he lowered the gun again. Ana reached for the weapon feeling like a cat being teased with a ball of yarn. Just before she could grasp it, Charlie again pulled it back, "Still, you know, I just hope I'm doing the right thing. I mean with your history of guns and all..."

This time Ana was fed up. Why am I letting this punk get away with this, she thought, I'm a cop, I can take him.

Just then Ana lunged at Charlie, arms out in front of her, and grabbed for the gun with her left hand. As she came at him, Charlie quickly grabbed her right wrist and fell backwards, causing her to land on top of him. He smiled and stared at her, their faces inches away from each other, their hands locked in a stalemate.

"I always imagined you'd prefer to be on top" said Charlie.

Ana wanted to smack that grin right off his smug face, but at the moment he had her wrist and she wasn't letting go of the gun they both gripped tightly. She could feel his breath as his eyes bore into her. She was weakened by the sensation until finally she asked the question she knew she'd regret.

"What do you want for it?" she asked.

Charlie's expression became serious, his eyes hungry. "Give us a kiss" he said.

Ana wasn't completely surprised by the answer. She knew she had set herself up for it. Maybe a part of her meant to. Still she did not respond but continued to stare into his eyes, trying her hardest to read his mind, to determine the level of his sincerity.

Charlie's voice broke the silence. "C'mon. You know you want to. I know you were checking me out on the hike."

Ana was not quite ready to drop her defenses. She didn't appreciate being toyed with. "Are you always this full of yourself?" she asked, "I'm not one of your groupies you know."

Charlie's eyes turned cold as ice, "Look love, it may seem like you're on top, but I'm still the one holding the gun."

His stare may have been cold but he radiated heat, causing Ana's resistance to melt away. She bent closer and they kissed long and lingering. As rough around the edges as Charlie appeared, Ana was surprised that his kiss was gentle and passionate. She felt herself relax and enjoy the moment that at first she thought would be something to get over with. Now she didn't want it to end.

**Chapter Three**

Their lips parted and they looked at one another as if for the first time. Even Charlie seemed thrown off his guard. In one motion he released Ana's wrist and let go of the gun. Neither spoke.

Charlie sat up and watched as Ana rose and turned to leave, now having gained possession of her prize. She had gone several paces when Charlie called after her, "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow night, yeah?"

Ana stopped and slowly turned back. What was he talking about? She already had the gun. What would possibly make her come back now, she wondered.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she said, attempting to raise her defenses back in place and restore her dignity.

Charlie shrugged, "Well," he said "I just figured you might want some bullets for that thing."

Realization dawned on Ana as she checked the gun's cartridge for the first time. It was empty. Ana had a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realized that she'd been had.

Ana took a step toward Charlie and stared him down defiantly, "So now what?" she challenged sarcastically, "Are you gonna dole them out to me one at a time?"

Charlie looked up as if considering her suggestion. He smiled as he answered, "Now why didn't I think of that? Brilliant." Charlie rose from the ground and walked past her, patting her on the shoulder as he confidently strode by. "Cheers. See you tomorrow" he said.

Ana just stood and watched him leave, a useless pistol in her hand, a look of disbelief on her face and the earliest signs of a smile on her lips.

**THE END**

**Sparks Fly II-the sequel**

Ana handed the gun over to Sayid the next morning. The first thing he did was check the cartridge, "There are no bullets" he observed.

"Don't worry," said Ana, "I'll get them".

Ana knew she wasn't supposed to meet Charlie until later that night but she found herself distracted all day thinking of the events of the night before. What would I have to do for them this time, thought Ana? I'll bet guitar boy has been around the block a few times and seen it all. I just hope whatever it is, it's not too demeaning.

She tried to recall the incident with disgust but found she couldn't, because she was replaying that kiss over and over in her mind. No matter how hard she tried, she was unable to transform it into an unpleasant memory. She liked it, and there was nothing to be done about it. She spent the rest of that unproductive day thinking about Charlie like a star-crossed schoolgirl. Claire doesn't know what she missed out on, she thought to herself with a hint of competitiveness.

Night came and she returned to their meeting spot. She hadn't seen Charlie all day although she kept passing his tent hoping to run into him. Somehow though she knew he wouldn't forget their "date", if you could call it that.

This time when she arrived Charlie was standing up and leaning with his back against a tree. He didn't pretend not to notice her this time. He watched her approach with a sly expression. Ana felt like prey.

"So what do you have planned for me this time?" she asked, "I'm not gonna have to pick them up with my teeth am I?"

Charlie smiled and opened his arms, beckoning her close. Ana stepped closer until their bodies touched. Charlie put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear seductively, "I've got ten bullets on me. Five I'll give to you and five you'll have to find. Now that's fair isn't it?"

Charlie turned to face Ana and their lips brushed. Softly he began counting as he kissed her. With each kiss Ana felt something being slid into her back pocket. Charlie had one hand on her waist and with the other he put the bullets one at a time into Ana's back pocket of her jeans. After each one he took his finger and pushed the bullet down to the bottom. It was agonizingly slow.

"One", he whispered. They kissed. Bullet in pocket. Push down. "Two" kiss. Bullet in pocket. Push down. Charlie was fully enjoying this and Ana was incredibly turned on. "Three"……"Four"……"Five".

Charlie finished with the fifth bullet and then he looked at Ana, smiling, "It's your go now." Ana quickly learned the rules of the game. She put her hands around Charlie and kissed him, "One" she said, as she reached into Charlie's back pocket and came up with a bullet. She felt several there and knew she could grab them all at once but Ana found she was enjoying the play and wanted to drag it out as much as Charlie did. She pressed on, "Two" she whispered and reached in again. Another bullet. "Three"……"Four"……

"Five" said Ana. This time when she kissed Charlie he kissed back harder and held on. They made it last, neither wanting the game to be over so soon. Finally, Ana reached into Charlie's back pocket and came up……empty. She dug a bit deeper……nothing. She checked the other back pocket. Ana pulled back and looked at Charlie with a slightly pissed off expression, feeling like she was just played……again.

"It's in the front isn't it?" asked Ana, although she already knew the answer.

Charlie slowly grinned but his eyes never left her face, "Yeah." He said. He bent forward and leaned into her ear, whispering, "What's the matter, don't you want it?"

Ana smiled. She took her finger and traced Charlie's ear with it, tickling with her hot breath. Charlie shuddered. She leaned in close and at last she spoke, her voice barely audible, "Keep it. It's the closest you're gonna get to a bang."

With her nine bullets tucked away safely, Ana turned and walked away. Charlie's knees turned to liquid as he slid to the ground and watched her go.


End file.
